1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital broadcast receiver that can output a content even when it cannot receive a digital broadcast signal normally.
2. Description of the Related Art
Satellite digital broadcasting has started recently and, further, digital terrestrial broadcasting is expected to start. As such, a digital broadcast receiver has been developed that can receive a digital broadcast signal carrying a number of multiplexed contents such as music, news, sports, etc. and then demodulate it to output these contents. Accordingly, with prevalence of such digital broadcasting and developments of such digital broadcast receiver, even a mobile such as a automobile is expected to receive a digital broadcast signal to output music etc.